


Marinette is Ladybug!

by marimars



Series: Kaichou wa Maid-Sama AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 会長はメイド様! | Kaichou wa Maid-sama! | Maid Sama!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, kaichou wa maid sama au, superhero, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimars/pseuds/marimars
Summary: Marinette was one of the few girls that attended this high school. Since her father was no longer in the picture, Marinette and her mother struggled to make ends meet. Thus her enrollment in a boy infested school became her only choice. Other than that she's just a normal girl with a normal life... right?





	Marinette is Ladybug!

**Author's Note:**

> When I watched "Kaichou wa Maid-Sama" for the first time, I immediately thought of these two superdorks. There was one part where Usui calls Misaki "M'lady" and I knew this AU had to be written. It was almost too perfect. Anwyay, cheers to my very first fic! Enjoy!

“Tikki, I’m sick and tired of cleaning after these filthy boys!” 

Marinette was left to clean the classroom by herself. She was one of the few girls that attended this high school. Since her father died, at a time when she still needed a father, Marinette and her mother struggled to make ends meet. She worked a part-time job and decided to attend the newly co-ed school to help save money. The only downside of attending a formerly boys only high school was, well, actually attending a formerly boys only high school. 

The blackboard was finally clean. She looked at her Kwami with relief on her face. She brought the erasers to the open window and let out a sigh. She looked down to see two small figures: a girl and a boy. Leaning in a little closer, she could tell that the boy as none other than the ever so famous Adrien Agreste. "Well if this isn’t a scene straight out of a high school anime." she narrated "A nervous girl professing her undying love and admiration. Oh, and what's this? The cold and unfeeling boy is walking away without responding?" She watched as the girl burst into tears and went running in the opposite direction. 

Tch. Why did boys have to be like that? Marinette ranted to Tikki for a while when she heard the door open. 

 

She turned to Adrien, “What are you doing here?” She was still quite heated from her rant that she failed to notice him avidly ignoring her.

“You know, you shouldn’t be treating people that way. You could have at least given that poor girl a proper response!” Adrien, finally, verbally acknowledged her presence. 

“I’m not interested in such things.” Without even looking at her, he quickly grabbed something out of his desk and walked out. 

“You should still be nicer about it!” She barely managed to get the final word before the door closed.

 

A loud screech pierced through the windows. Another Akuma. She looked at Tikki and nodded in agreement. 

 

“Tikki, spots on!” With those three simple words, she transformed into her superhero persona, Ladybug. 

She was just about ready to jump to the scene when she heard the door open. Standing in the doorway stood Chat Noir, her crime fighting partner. 

 

“Great! You’re just in time! Let’s go!” 

The black cat paused and blankly stared at her. 

“What are you doing? Come on, we have an Akuma to fight!”

 

The screeching was getting closer. Ladybug looked again at her dumbfounded partner one last time and then jumped out of the window.

More screeching sounds were now followed by cries for help. Ladybug landed and scanned the area for signs of an Akuma. She saw some classmates looking at something above. Shading her eyes from the sun, she saw a silhouette of a girl in a french maid costume hovering above. 

“I will punish all men who won’t clean up their act! They must all understand what it feels like to be a woman! Where is Mr. Adrien Agreste?” The girl that was rejected earlier. Marinette snickered thinking about how she almost wanted to side with her but snapped out of it when she felt someone move next to her.

 

“What’s the sitch, m’lady?” said a familiar voice in a cat suit. 

“There’s a heartbroken girl who has it in for Adrien Agreste. I’m starting to think she has the right idea considering what a jerk he is.”

A boy was panicking in front of them and screamed as the akumatized victim transformed him into a girl. 

“Before we get too catty, let’s stop this akuma before I too become a feminine feline.” 

Ladybug grinned, “Maybe a more feminine Chat Noir wouldn’t be so bad.” 

“You don’t really mean that do you, bugaboo?”

 

\--

 

“Bye-bye little butterfly! Miraculous Ladybug!”

With that, everything went back to normal. 

 

“Catch ya later, my lady!” Chat Noir fled the scene. He ran into the bathroom to detransform. His kwami, Plagg, flew out of the miraculous ring. 

“Phew! That was a tough one. Good thing you got your ring in time.”

“Yeah. Good thing.”

 

\--

A very antsy Marinette ran into the locker area the next morning.

“I made it before the first bell.” she panted. 

Marinette took a deep breath and proceeded to her locker when she saw a carefree looking Adrien casually walking in. 

 

“You know, you’re going to be late if you don’t hurry up.” She could even hear how irritating her tone of voice was. 

In which did he respond with the expected, “Why do you care if I’m late?” 

Adrien went up into her personal space. “Hmm, Ladybug?” 

She froze at the unexpected response. Adrien's smug look suddenly turned into a face of regret. He stepped back and tried to conceal his remorse.

 

Without saying another word, he turned toward the exit. He felt a tug on his bag strap. 

“Please… Don’t say anything.” Marinette felt weak and choked up a bit. Another “please” left her lips one last time before he continued to walk away. 

 

\-- 

 

“I know what I heard, Tikki! He knows! Adrien Agreste knows my secret!”

 

Marinette dropped her bag and fell face first into her bed. She could not sit still the entire day and was spacey at her part-time job. 

“This is bad Marinette! What if he tells people about it!” Tikki started to pace while hovering in the air. 

Vmmm!

The sound of an incoming message. What if he already told someone? Marinette looked at her phone nervously and opened the message.

 

“Marinette, right? This is Adrien. There is an Akuma attack happening in my apartment building. Chat Noir is already here. I’ll send you my location. Also I’m thirsty. Bring me a juice.”

 

Marinette was irked, “He’s already trying to blackmail me! Hmph. What nerve!” 

Tikki tried to soothe her, “Calm down, Marinette! Right now, we have to focus on the Akuma attack.” 

“You’re right, Tikki. Let’s go! And I am not bringing that jerk a juice!” 

 

\--

 

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

 

All of the damage from the Akuma was undone. Ladybug was able to get there in time to help Chat Noir. 

 

“Thanks for saving my tail back there. We sure make a great team!” 

“I’m glad you’re alright.” Ladybug put her away her yoyo.

“Well, m’lady. I best be on my way. Have a purrfect evening.” With a salute and a leap, he disappeared into the night.

 

She smiled while shaking her head. She transformed back into her civilian form and headed toward the front of the apartment building when she ran into Adrien holding a juice. “You took too long, so I got one myself.” 

 

Marinette crept closer to him. “Thanks for letting me know about the Akuma attack… and for not telling anyone about my secret.” She bowed awkwardly as to avoid looking at his expression and turned away. 

 

He called out to her, “So what’s the deal with you and cat boy? Are you a thing or something?”

Her shyness quickly dissolved and turned into disgust. 

“Are you kidding me?” she answered. “I don’t have time to have a thing between me and anyone. I hardly have time for myself between school, work, helping my mom and being Ladybug.” 

 

She let out a hard sigh and left. The day exhausted every last bit of her sanity. 

 

\-- 

 

Adrien didn’t attend school the next day. And the day after that. And then enough days passed that even Marinette was vocal about his absence. 

“I’m wonder what happened to him, Tikki.” Marinette was left to clean the classroom again. 

“Well isn’t that surprising. Marinette worrying about a boy.” Tikki was attempting to be playful to lighten the mood. “Why don’t you try texting him or something?”

“I tried that. I asked him if he needed to know what the homework was, but he never responded. This seems strange. I’ll visit him after work if he doesn’t show up tomorrow. Tch, being absent without any explanation. It’s like he wants people to worry about him.” 

 

\-- 

 

Marinette stood in front of the door to his apartment. She was about to knock when she heard an unfamiliar voice talking on the other side. She figured that he was busy and turned away when she heard something struggling in her bag. 

 

“Marinette, wait!” Tikki was finally free. “I recognize that voice! We need to go back and check it out!”

“Tikki, he has company over and I shouldn’t interfere.”

“Please Marinette. This is Ladybug-related!”

Marinette stopped dead in her tracks. Does Adrien know about someone else with a Miraculous? What if he’s also blackmailing Chat Noir? 

 

She appeared in front of his door once more and found it difficult to muster up the courage to knock. It was a timid sort of knock, but it was enough for someone inside to question if it was a knock. 

 

Adrien opened the door halfway. “Can I help you?”

“Hey, you weren’t in school the past couple of days... So I was wondering if everything was okay?”

“Just peachy. Is that it?”

Tikki rushed toward the small opening. 

 

“Tikki! What are you doing?!” Marinette freaked out. The fact that Adrien already knew her big secret completely slipped her mind. 

“Plagg, come out! I heard you in here!” Tikki zipped across the room trying to look for something… or someone. 

 

“Tikki! Long time no see, girl! How've ya been?” A small cat-like Kwami appeared from behind a counter. 

A confused Marinette was still standing outside of the apartment. She pushed the door open to find out what exactly was going on in there. 

“Hey! Ouch, that hurt.” 

 

Marinette, after having forced the door open, looked at Adrien on the floor. Bruises. So many bruises. And band aids. Band aids that were doing a horrible job at concealing the obvious. He tried to get up but couldn’t support himself. 

 

“Adrien… I had no idea, I’m sorry. What happened? Are you okay?” Marinette quickly went to his aid. 

 

Adrien settled onto a couch. “Are you thirsty? I have some juice in the fridge if you want.”

“What’s the matter with you? Now’s not the time to be a host. Seriously, you choose now to be a proper, caring person?” She stared at the bruises on his legs. 

“Wait, I’m sorry. I didn’t... Are you comfortable?” 

“More or less. Plagg, can you get the pills on my night stand?” 

Marinette’s attention was directed to this “Plagg” character that she was only finding out about now. Plagg glided toward the bedroom. 

 

“Tikki, what’s going on. Is this another Kwami?” 

 

“Yes. His name is Plagg and he is Chat Noir’s Kwami.”

“Well, what’s he doing here?” Then she put two and two together to make four: Marinette and Ladybug, Adrien and… Chat Noir.

Marinette turned back to a quiet Adrien who was staring intently at the ground. 

“What happened to you?” There was enough anger in her voice that made Adrien too nervous to say anything.

She flipped a switch and softened. “Please tell me.” It was obvious in her tone that she had stopped talking to Adrien and started talking to Chat Noir. 

Adrien didn’t want to face her. Plagg entered the main room with the medicine that Adrien had asked for. 

 

“So, what'd I miss?” 

 

\-- 

 

The room was feeling taut with all of the tension that was brewing within. Marinette was sitting next to Adrien... Or Chat Noir... or both?? Was he really Chat Noir? My Chat Noir?

So many questions built up, but she was only able to spit out one. 

“Why didn’t you tell me when you found out who I was?”

Adrien sat up. “I was going to tell you... but after what you told me the night of last akumatized victim we fought... You were already under a lot of stress and I didn’t want to pile it on with this.”

 

She retraced his words. “‘The last akumatized victim we fought? I don’t remember you getting hur-” She stiffened. 

“Chat, please don’t tell me those bruises are from an akumatized victim you tried to fight by yourself?”

He didn't respond, the loudest silence. 

 

“I could've helped you. Why didn’t you just text me again? I would have been there right away… You didn’t have to get hurt.” Tears fell from her eyes and she didn’t care enough to wipe them away. Marinette looked at him, searching for answers and ignoring the fact that her body wanted to fall apart. 

Adrien finally showed his face and wet his lips. “Ladybug, I’m sorry. I let you down. I really thought I could handle it myself and help you with your busy life. You’re always helping others and I wanted to be able to do the same.”

“Adrien,” she finally acknowledged that they were the same person “I want to help. Especially because it’s you. Chat Noir is the most important guy in my life. I understand all of this now.” She inched closer to him. 

“Look, we need each other. We are a team. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

He reached for her hand and gave her a weak smile. “Thanks, bugaboo.” 

 

Plagg appeared between them. “I don’t mean to break up this beautiful moment, but Tikki and I have something to tell you two.”

**Author's Note:**

> It was quite difficult keeping the characters consistent. Basically I'm dealing with Marinette/Ladybug/Misaki and Adrien/Chat Noir/Usui. I also struggled with pacing. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed the reveal! I would be more than happy to read your comments and suggestions.


End file.
